A Dark Ending/Book
A Dark Ending/Info|Info A Dark Ending/Book|Read It! Chapter One ''"Dawnfall, Dawnfall!" '' Dawnfall looked up to see Crookedfrost standing over her, crooked tail twitching. "Dawnfall, I've had a message from StarClan. They said that four would make the journey to find the Destiny that lies at the end." Dawnfall sat bolt upright as she listened. "Did they say anything else?" she meowed. Her apprentice hesitated, and Dawnfall saw fear sparking in her eyes. "Not really, but... I got a clue that you might be one of the four," Crookedfrost mewed in a small voice. Now Dawnfall knew why the gray-and-white she-cat was scared. "Oh, Crookedfrost, you know you'll be fine if I leave," she mewed. Crookedfrost's silver eyes flashed. "I know that, it's just...what if you don't come back?" Dawnfall nuzzled the young cat with her nose. "I'll be fine, Crookedfrost. If you keep worrying, then I'll never be able to help. Besides," she added. "You're a full medicine cat now. You know what to do, right?" Crookedfrost twitched her ears. Dawnfall didn't wait for her to answer. "Right. You'll be fine. And I will too." She padded away. When Dawnfall woke up the next morning, Crookedfrost was asleep next to her. Dawnfall nuzzled her with her nose, and Crookedfrost twitched her tail. "Goodbye, Crookedfrost," she whispered sadly. She poked her head out of the den and hissed to the nearest cat, "Snowflower!" The black-and-white she-cat turned. "What is it?" she mewed . " Tell Crookedfrost that I left." "But it's not the half-moon yet!" Dawnfall rolled her eyes. She had forgotten to tell her that she was on a quest. "I am on a mission. Crookedfrost had a message from StarClan and then at dawn yesterday she saw the clouds fall." Snowflower's fur bushed. "I saw that too, but why are you telling me this?" "So that some cat can tell Crookedfrost that I left. Don't tell anyone about what has happened, and tell her to not tell either. It's between the three of us." Dawnfall turned around, then nuzzled Snowflower's black ear. "I will miss you, Snowflower," she mewed softly. "Me too," whispered Snowflower. Chapter Two Silverwood sleepily padded out of her den to find Cattown peeking into the entrance. "Dawn patrol," Cattown mewed. Silverwood yawned. "Who else is in it?" She asked. "Nettleblossom, Mudfoot, and Roseleaf," Cattown replied, picking fuzz off of her shirt. Silverwood sighed and bounded away to where Mudfoot, Roseleaf, and Nettleblossom were waiting. *** "Got you!" Just as Roseleaf leapt for a rabbit, the bushes behind her rustled, and Morningmoon rushed out. The rabbit dashed for safety. "Silverwood. . .Silverwood!" THe FrostClan medicine cat panted. "StarClan. . .gave me a. . .sign!" Nettleblossom pricked her ears. "What was it?" Morningmoon's amber eyes stared intensely into Silverwood's. "StarClan gave me a sign. They told me that four would make the journey to find the Destiny waiting, and to find you." She paused, her bushy tail drooping with sadness. "What if I never see you again?" Nettleblossom bristled. Cattown suddenly appeared in front of them. She sniffed. "You will. Looks like Crookedfrost's had the same sign." She nodded to where the apprentice was collecting herbs by the lake. "By the way," she added. "If we're going somewhere, I'm going too." "But but " Nettleblossom began, eyes wide. "Don't worry, you know I'll be everywhere. And if you need me while they do, well. . ." "Well, let's just. . ." Silverwood's mew trailed off. An odd silence fell over the six cats. Nettleblossom's green eyes still glowed with fear, and Cattown's gray-tipped tail swished undecidedly. Category:Fanfics Category:Fun stuff Category:Yeet!